cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2007-08-02
= 8.2.07 Version 15.20070720.2T = COMBINED NOTES Powers * In response to numerous player complaints and exploitive behavior, the following changes were made to the Longbow and Arachnos Heavies used in Recluse’ Victory: #Regeneration Rate of 0 -- to reduce AFK farming. #Maximum move rate reduced -- they can no longer be made to have super speed-like movement rates. #Minimum move rate increased #Defense cap decreased from 220% to 58% #ToHit cap decreased from 200% to 111% :*There were additional changes to the heavies that didn’t make it into this build. Look for them in the future. * Combat Activation of the Elusive Mind accolade now has the correct text * Rikti Drop Ships’ attack damage increased slightly. * Blaster/Electricity Manipulation/Charged Brawl now accepts Sleep IO Enhancements. User Interface * Added a check name button to the character select screen. Costume * Missing Vanguard costume items added Graphical Effects * Minor change to appearance of the effects for Sonic Resonance/Sonic Dispersion * Rikti Bombs now have a spawn animation. * Slightly modified the graphical effects for the Winged Boots motion trails to have a reduced impact on framerate at extreme speeds. The color of the trails should also more accurately reflect the color of the costume piece. * Changed animation for Vanguard Psionic Shield temp power * Vanguard Psionic Shield temporary power should not play the activation animation repeatedly. * Changes made to Dark Armor - Death Shroud for performance improvements. * Flurry attack animation (shared by Sands of Mu and Shadow Maul) will now interrupt the Flurry Hit reaction. This will keep the hit animation from playing instead of the attack animation in some circumstances. * Improved the graphical effect of Trick Arrow: Oil Slick Tasks * Serpent Drummer Mission 4: Removed fire from Portal Corp map. * Serpent Drummer Mission 3: Rikti Lt. / Boss were not giving XP, now they do. * Gaussian Mission 3: Spawns will show up more consistently. * Several grammar and textual changes occurred throughout many missions. * Dark Watcher Mission 1. Now uses a single map that has all working cut scenes. Rewards * Fixed bad description in Scarred badge * Combat Activation of the Elusive Mind accolade now has the correct text. * Field Crafting Kit/Portable Invention Station is now untargettable and rooted. City Zones * RIkti War Zone: Added numbers to the Rikti Pylon markers on the map * RIkti War Zone: Planting bombs and defeating the Rikti Master-at-Arms now will increase the amount of time that the mothership’s shields remain deactivated. The defeat of the Master-at-Arms will no longer immediately cause the shields to be restored. * RIkti War Zone: the Base Portal has been repositioned. It was too close to some mission doors. * Rikti War Zone: repositioned the ICON employee in the Vanguard base to lessen crowding. * Added a co-operative zone notification that displays when first entering the Rikti War Zone. * Patched up the holes in the Rikti Mothership. * Lowered number of spawns on Rikti mothership to improve performance. * Fixed various map holes and graphics on both Villain and Hero sides. CITY OF HEROES Tasks * Founders’ Falls: Janet Kellum now refers to “Rikti War Zone” rather than “Rikti Crash Site”. * Statesman TF had an incorrect waypoint. Now it points to the first door you need to enter rather than the last. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers * Combat text for Triage Beacon corrected. It no longer states it is a Spirit Tree. Tasks * Contact Regent Korol now introduces Zuhkara at level 40. Category:Patch notes